


One Piece: A New Journey

by ProMantis



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProMantis/pseuds/ProMantis
Summary: After many years of the One Piece being left untouched, it has finally been found by one Monkey D. Luffy. However, the treasure splits in 11 pieces and a message from a tone dial starts playing "For the few years I've had this treasure, it has brought a more misery to me than any Navy attack". it said in the former kings voice. "I have discovered that it was never meant for one man, but many. i have decided to make sure that the next person who finds it will now know. Learn from my mistake". At first, Luffy thought of his crew. But then decided to give them to certain group of pirates known as the the Supernovas. With the remaining pieces going to unlikely of choices. Years later, a new journey has begun. One that will surely rewrite the history of the world as we know it.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Jewelry Bonney/Monkey D. Luffy, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nico Robin/Tony Tony Chopper, Perona/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 11





	1. A New Beginning and The Star-Gazer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda and Shonen Jump own One Piece. Any original character is own by me.

A pirate ship lands on a small island in the East Blue. Though to many outside of the East, this crew is unknown. But to some islands, it is the ship of the Constellation Pirates. This was an average day for them. An attack on a small village on island small enough for the World Government to overlook without consequence. But this is not average for them. For today, a small band of pirates had made an arrival. A small band from the New World.

* * *

"Alright, kid. Hand over the Berries and we wont hurt ya" said one the Constellation Pirates to young boy. The boy was carrying a small bag of berries he got from his parents. "N-no, Th-this is mine" he said in fear. The pirate laughed and shoved the boy down to floor. "I kinda hoped you said that" he said before he grabbed the bag from boy and threw it to the next pirate. "Why" the boy said only for the man to not hear. "WHY" the boy yelled louder at the man. The man turned and grabbed boy "why, we needs it" the man said. "The Captain needs enough to heads to the Grand Line and challenge the Pirate King". As he said that, a young woman walked out from a nearby restaurant. "If we can kills the Straw-Hat, then our Captain can be the new king" the man said triumphantly.

Those words caught the attention of the young woman. "What was that?" she said. The man then turns his attention to the woman "i'm sorry but you must be new. Newcomers have to pay fine to the Captain. Now pay up and-". The woman interrupts him "Repeat what you said to that boy to me" she said as the atmosphere felt empty. The man started seeing red as he drops the boy, who was passed out from fear, approaches the girl "i saids, missy, we are takin' berries from this town so we can go to the Grand Line and Kill the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy!" he said as his comrades cheer to that last part. The girl stared at him with anger. The environment felt empty. It was quiet. Then the man grabbed his sword and was about to strike but then the girl shouted.

**"Maelstrom Blast"**

A powerful blast of wind blew the man backwards and crashing into a wall. The man's comrades were left speechless as the girl approached the man with the bag of berries and grabbed it from him. "What the hell just happened" one pirate said. "I think that girl has devil fruit powers" another said. As the pirates start piecing what happened in their minds, the girl gave the small bag back to the now conscience boy. "Who are you?" the boy asked. the girl smiled and before she answered, the men charged at her. Before they could attack, a young man and woman emerged the shadows and blocked the attackers. "Pay attention, Cyan" the woman yelled at Cyan, who turned around from the boy who began running from the fight. "Your one to talk, Riley" the man snickered to himself. "Didn't you wanna attack them first, Blane" Cyan asked the now named man. "SHUT IT AND HELP US OUT" Blane yelled at her. "Okay, i wanted to ask for directions to the next restaurant but fine" Cyan groaned. The Three began to attack the now confused and more angered pirates

Blane was the first to attack. Draw his three swords and slicing down the small group he was fighting. Then Riley began her assault. She began by sending a series kicks to a her group before dodging an attack by a bigger man with spiked club. "Didn't your mom teach you not to fight with strangers" the man mocked as he swung and missed her. "Didn't yours teach you not hit a lady" she retorted as she jumped in the in the air and kicking straight in the head, send the unconscious man the floor. "Bon appetit, jerk" she said as she landed next to the mans body. Before she could catch her breath, she dodged one of Cyan's attacks. "WHAT THE HELL, CYAN" she yelled at Cyan with anger. "i'm trying to attack but they dodging" she complained. "You don't have to use the attack, y'know" Blane pointed out as he helped out. "I know but i'm hungry" she complained. "Cyan, Blane, Riley! We got the supplies. We can go now" said two young men running towards them. "DID GET FOOD" Cyan yelled at them with suspense. The man with the fur "coat" then responded "we wasted most of money on food" then the other man the somewhat-long nose butted in "we have enough to live on until the next island". Cyan cheered before shouting **"Turbine Strike"** and sending the remaining pirates away. "Come on, lets go" Blane yelled before retreating. "I don't think so" a voice came from behind the group. there, a man holding a box stands.

"What do you want?" Riley asked. "I want to know you" the box responded. The group is confused and then startled after says "OPEN THE BOX, YOU FOOLS." the man with the, now visible, antlers opens and is shocked by what is inside. "IT'S AN EYEBALL" he yelped and attracting the others to see. "i can see you know. Tell me your names" it asked at the group. "Like hell we will" Blane responded. "My name is Monkey D. Cyan" she responded to the eye. "DON'T ANSWER IT" Blane yelled her. "Might as well get introduce ourselves" Riley said "The names Vinsmoke Riley". "My name is Tony Tony Rex" the man with the antlers also responded. Blane groaned in anger and then gave in "I am Roronoa Blane". Then the semi-long nosed man spoke up with false confidence "And I am the great warrior Joel". "I see" the eye said. "I may as well introduce myself" it began to rise from the box and into the air. "You may call me "Star-Gazer".

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Devil Fruits Revealed! Johan The Star-Gazer Shows Himself

After sending one of the Constellation Pirates flying into a wall, Cyan and her friends end up battling some of the members of said pirate group. But after beating them, a man with box approaches them. Inside the box lays an eye of a person who calls himself "The Star-Gazer"

* * *

The group stared at the eye, it had a blue iris and was as big as a cannon ball. It stared back at them unblinking and focusing on Cyan's, well, cyan hair. Then it spoke "now then. Time to die". It rose from the box and began to convulse. The man carrying said box dropped it and ran off. Then before our heroes knew what was happening, it shot several smaller eyes at them. Everyone but Cyan dodged. Thinking that he had an easy target, the eye shot at Cyan. Only for the smaller eye to pass straight through Cyan. The eye thought it missed her, so it sent another one then another then another. Only for all of them to pass straight through her. The eye hovered in place, stunned at the fact that all of it's attacks. It then realized what it was dealing with. "You ate a devil fruit, didn't you?" it asked in calm yet frantic voice. Rex butted in "She doesn't need to tell you anythi-" then Cyan answered "yeah, i ate the Gale-Gale Fruit". "ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HIM EVERYTHING ABOUT US" her friends yelled. But before Cyan could answer, the Star-Gazer launched itself at the group. Before it could reach our heroes, Blane slices the eye in two. The pieces fall on the floor and turn into dust. "Enough chit chat, we need to leave before his crew comes to take revenge" Blane said as he put away his swords. "The dumbass is right, we need to go" Riley said to Cyan causing Blane to fume with angry but decided to hold in his insults for later.

They ran toward a cliff at the other end of the small island where they hid their ship. But before they could reach the cliff, a wall of eyes blocked their path. "You aren't going anywhere" it said in the voice of the Star-Gazer. Riley came to a realization. "You ate a devil fruit too" She shouted at the wall. "I thought the eye turning into dust but now it makes sense" Rex added to the theory. "Not to mention eyes don't just float naturally" stated Blane. "I will not reveal my secret to anyone, let alone some children" the eyes yelled "for if people realized that I, Johan the Star-Gazer, have eaten the Eye-Eye Fruit nor will i say my true name!" they said in anger. "So your name is Johan and you ate the Eye-Eye Fruit?' asked Joel. "Now you know my secret" Johan said. "But you told u-" stated Cyan but was interrupted by the eyes. "Now i must kill you!"

The eyes charged towards them quickly. But Blane jumped in front of the other 4 and sliced the eye in two. yet before they fell, they all shouted **"Eyetosis"**. And with that, the the halves turned into separate eyes. The enemy's troops had doubled. Our heroes decided to turn back to plan out a strategy only to find more pirates and their captain, wearing a bleached and blood stained navy captain uniform. His hair was red and unkempt. It was the captain of the Constellation Pirates, "Star-Gazer" Johan. Laying his eyes, well non-devil fruit eyes, on our heroes, he smirked and stated in pure joy and malice "found you"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Small Battle On A Small Island! Johan Joins The Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. Fathers Day plus a hospital visit due to food poisoning can do a number on ya

After Attacking a member of Constellation Pirates, Cyan and crew get confronted by an eye. The eye is revealed to be the byproduct of a devil fruit and now they must escape the island from the criminals. When they arrived to the cliff they hid their ship, they are blocked by a wall of eye in the front and the remaining pirates in the back. Cyan is then confronted by the captain of said pirate group: Johan the star-gazer.

* * *

"Found You" he said with a small hiss in his voice. "But you only saw us a few minutes ago" responded Blane in a confused tone. "Don't question the captain, ya freak!" yelled one of the pirates. Instead of responding, Blane ignored the comment. Until Riley commented in a sarcastic tone "Wow, he yelled at you and you didn't want to shred him? Very impressive." and with that, the two began an argument that rivaled the ones their fathers made. 'While those two fight and distract that eye guy, i can take the herbs and food back to the ship before they get damaged' Rex thought to himself. He grab the bags of groceries and made a break for the ship. One of the pirates noticed and alerted the captain who was making bets with Cyan on who would win. Not even looking, he told his crew to chase after any runners and not to bug him. They saluted their captain and went after Rex.

"almost there" Rex said aloud as he was almost near the cliffs edge. But before he could make it, one of the pirates tackled him. As he fell, He witnessed the groceries fall into the sea. Now he was pissed. " **Rosetta Strike!** " The pirate that tackled him was sent flying and crashing into a tree. Rex stood up and glared at his assailants "i may not possess a devil fruit like my mother or father but that doesn't mean i can't kick your asses" he shouted at the pirates. The pirates that decided to attack were met with a cloven hand to the head and sent fly to either trees, builds, boulders, or the sea itself. The ones that didn't just ran away from the deer-man. After they ran off, Rex sighed and looked down at the edge of the cliff. When he did, he that some of the groceries landed on the deck of the ship. He smiled and jump down onto the deck to see what survived.

As Cyan and Johan watched as Blane and Riley fight, Joel decided that he was gonna fight the, now, scattered attackers. He readied the slingshot his dad gave and fired a lead star at one of the pirates. The pirate stared at him with both anger and confusion. He decides that this was not the day to fight.

A group of the pirates have gathered the strength to fight both Blane and Riley. They charged at the two who were still fighting. Before they reached them, the two turned there heads and glared at the two. The group ignored the silent warning and still charged forwards. The group was met either blade or blue stiletto. Blane was first to speak "don't butt in. Especially when i was gonna defeat with Madame Snob". "yeah right" Riley yelled "i was the one doing the beating, Wannabe Swordsman".

Cyan and Johan both clapped as this all unfolded. "STOP WATCHING AND START FIGHT, IDIOTS!" yelled both Cyan's and Johan's crew. "But i already won" said Cyan smugly and innocently. "WHAAAAAAAT" yelled, well, everybody at this point. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU WIN ALREA-" yelled Rex until it clicked "oh, i see". Before anyone could react, Johan was lauched into the sky by an unknown force. Or at least it was until Cyan yelled in pride " **Dust Devil Trap** ". The pirates who were ready to attack decided to chase after their flying captain. "Wait, this feels familiar" said Riley. They decided to shrug it off and head back their ship.

The ship was not an old model but wasn't new either. It had yellow paint bottom half and grey on top with white railing. It was able to carry 7 passengers with the sleeping quarters for said passengers. It's figurehead was that of a cartoon antelope, similar to that of their parents old ship: The Going Merry, and is it's flag. It waved that flag proudly in the air. The flag had a skull that was coloured a light blue and 4 gusts of wind blowing behind the skull instead of bones. It was the proud flag of Cyan's crew. And the ship's name was The Treasure Grazer. As they jumped on board, they noticed a lot more food and medicine than what Rex had stated. They Then noticed the boy Cyan saved earlier with a bunch of other villagers saying goodbye. Cyan smiled and waved back before ordering Joel to set sail. As the sails began to unfold ,the jumped on a chair that had been placed for this moment and jumped in the air. She then yelled the words that began their journey: " **Sailing Gales** ". She made winds strong enough to get the ship to a nearby wind. As they ship left, the boy asked a nearby man who are they. The Man responded "I have no idea but whoever they are, they aren't gonna be forgotten anytime soon".

**To Be Continued....**

Next time: After a celebration from their first battle with another pirate, our heroes find themselves under attack by the Rave Pirates lead by an insane pirate named Coal Roxx. It is soon revealed that this pirate had a power that seems to be a too much for them.

ON THE NEXT ONE PIECE: A NEW JOURNEY: The Beam That Breaks The Head. The Rave Pirates Ambush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't think of a good fight scene for Joel but i do have something planned for the next arc.


	4. The Beam That Breaks The Head. The Rave Pirates Ambush!

Nearly 25 years ago, Pirate King Luffy finds the ever elusive One Piece. Upon it's discovery, it shatters into 11 shards. A message from the previous King warns its nature and tells him to give the shards to others. Luffy, hearing his idol beg, decides to give 9 to a group of pirates called The Worst Generation. The one that wasn't given stayed on Raftel, waiting for a worthy pirate to claim it and continuing the pirate era.

* * *

A pirate ship exits a fog bank. Its entire body was covered in slashes and burns while half of the crew that call the their home lay dead from similar slashes.

One of the remaining crew runs into the captains quarters. "Captain Coal, sir. We just left the Reapers Fog." the injured pirate said. The captain gets up from his mirrored covered chair and walks over to his subordinate. "Knock the corpses overboard and tell the others to get ready" he ordered. The pirate salutes him and runs, or in this case limps fast, out the door. The captain walks over to a desk and presses a button. The ship starts to rumble as he smiles to himself.

"Its showtime".

Meanwhile, Our heroes lay on the deck of The Grazer. It had been a week since their fight with Johan and they are bored. And by they, i mean Cyan and Joel.

"Riley, food!" yelled Cyan. She is the captain of the crew. She is smarter than her father but not by much. It's like comparing a fly with an ant. She also has the trademark narcolepsy and hunger of her father. She had eaten the gale-gale fruit at a young age and is now a wind woman. Her parents are Luffy and Bonney.

"It wouldn't be this long if you hadn't raided the fridge." snapped Blane. He is the first mate of the crew and the resident swordsman. He is pretty much a purple haired version of his father. People say he has the devil's eyes but he got them from his mom. His parents are Zoro and Perona.

"And who was supposed to guard the fridge, Ghost Face" retorted Riley. She is cook of ship. Her attitude is similar to an angry Scotsman. She had a near permanent scowl on her face and, like her father, smoked like a chimney. Her parents are Sanji and Pudding

"Can you two not fight?!?!" Joel exclaimed while Blane and Riley were squaring up. He is the resident sniper and tinkerer. He is a paler, blonde version of his dad and, like his dad, lies like it was going out of style. Unlike his dad, though, he isn't as cowardice and uses his lies to strike. His parents are Usopp and Kaya.

"Yeah, i'm not gonna treat any of your wounds again" added Rex. His parents are Robin and Chopper. Don't ask how, neither he or his parents can explain. He is the Doctor and Archaeologist of the crew. He resembles his dad's old horn point form. 

After that perfectly normal event, Cyan decided to walk over to the figure head of the ship. The ship was built by her dad's shipwright, Franky, to resemble the Merry. It was a perfect copy that was made to last longer. She jumped up on the figure head and sat on it. She and her dad used to watch the sunset on his ship when she was a little girl and, wanting to relive the those days, decided to lay on it to take a nap. But then a beam of energy strikes the wood between figure head and the ship.

The figure head started falling into the ocean and Cyan, in shock, was falling with it. Before she could touch one of the few things that can kill her, she felt something grab the back of her shirt. She was then launched back on the ship and saw who saved her. Blane had grabbed Rex and used his antlers as a hook, much to his anger. "You could've used your swords" yelled Rex as he was dropped. "They would've sliced through her shirt" Blane said while drawing his swords "Besides, we have a bigger problem than that".

As he said that, another beam hits the sail. Then another strikes next to Joel, starling him. Then a third one goes into the window leading to the kitchen. 

Riley slams the door open and yells "WHO THE HELL SHOT THAT, YOU RUINED THE FOOD". Her 3 eyes appear to made out of flames. Then Cyan stood up and ran into the kitchen. She walked back out with anger and sadness in her eyes. "Show yourself NOW!!!!!" Cyan yelled out.

Then Joel yelled out "Over there". Their eyes followed where he was pointing. A ship. One that cover in slashes, mirrors, and coloured lights. Loud rave music blasted out of unseen speakers and the beams of energy shot out of another unseen source, bouncing around the mirrors, before shooting off in a random direction. The Flag on the ship was a simple jolly roger but instead of the bones on top being there, the eye shot out blue lights similar to the beams.

"I've seen that flag before" Rex yelled over the now deafening music "I saw it on that island we went to". Then Cyan yelled "I saw it too. What were they called again? Bathe? Raid? Paid?". Then a loud voice yelled out from the ship "LADIES AND GENTS OF ONCOMING ENEMY VESSEL, WE ARE PROUD TO BUMP INTO YOU ON OUR WAY TO BEAT THE REAPER" it yelled out "YOU ARE NOW IN THE PRESENCE OF THE POWERFUL AND MOST LIT PIRATE CREW TO HAVE EVER SAILED ON THE SEAS, THE RAVE PIRATES". "Oh right, Rave Pirates. That what their name was" said Cyan, acting like she remembered.

Then the ship began to move toward The Grazer at fast speeds. "Cyan, blow some wind on the sails so we can get out of here!" yelled Blane. "Nope" She replied "They ruined my meal, so i have to ruin their faces". "I'm down for that" added Riley "no one ruins a meal and gets away with it." "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, TRICLOPS!" yelled an annoyed Blane. "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF, GHOST FACE" she snapped back.

Before another brawl could occur, the glass ship pulled up next to theirs. The crew consists of a bunch of bony, pale men wearing bright and gaudy clothing. Then footsteps started approaching from behind the losers. 3 figures emerged. the one on the right was a tan, rotund man wearing a leather jacket, spiked Mohawk, and a literal chain necklace with the words "lit" hanging down and spelled wrong. Then one on the left wore a grey hoodie, a black baseball cap, and a mask that had sloppily painted flames on it.

Then one in the center spoke up "You are now meeting the captain of this crew, Coal Roxx" he said pointing to himself. He wore a jean jacket with no shirt underneath to show of the tattoo of his crew's jolly roger, black sunglasses, and wore a shiny gold headband to hold up his basalt column-like hair.

"So your the captain of this walking train wreck" said Riley, causing almost everyone on the enemy's yell out in surprise. The stood there with a vein popping out of his head and retorting "listen here, girly. We run these waters like we its king and fools are trespassing" he said, trying to hard to act cool. His hands started to glow as his crew started to freak out. "Now imma say this once. Give us all your berries and we will leave you alo-" before he finished his sentence, a lead star knocked of his glasses.

"Got him" yelled Joel. His crew started to freak out again, but this time out of fear. Cyan and crew stared in shock at what they saw. Holes. Empty Holes were eyes should be. His hand started to glow a crimson colour as he started to speak in a sinister tone "not cool, dude".

**TO BE CONTINUED......**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying a new style. sorry for the wait.


	5. The Eyeless Attack! The Beam To Wreck The Grazer!

Nearly 25 years ago, Pirate King Luffy finds the ever elusive One Piece. Upon it's discovery, it shatters into 11 shards. A message from the previous King warns its nature and tells him to give the shards to others. Luffy, hearing his idol beg, decides to give 9 to a group of pirates called The Worst Generation. The one that wasn't given stayed on Raftel, waiting for a worthy pirate to claim it and continuing the pirate era.

* * *

"Got him" yelled Joel. His crew started to freak out again, but this time out of fear. Cyan and crew stared in shock at what they saw. Holes. Empty Holes were eyes should be. His hand started to glow a crimson colour as he started to speak in a sinister tone "not cool, dude".

"JOEL, WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!" yelled Riley as she kicked him to kingdom come. "That ain't gonna save ya now" Roxx said in a maniacal tone. The glow from his hands moved to his eyes.

" **EYELESS** " He shouted as our heroes hid behind things to try to avoid the obvious death of them " **HELL BEAM**!" A bright red light covered Cyan's eyes. She got blinded then something smacks her on the head, knocking her out.

**~12 Years Ago~**

_"Mommy, Daddy" Cyan said as she ran towards her parents with tears in her eyes. Luffy and Bonney noticed this and her tears and ran towards her. "Princess, what happened?" Luffy asked as Bonney picked up their daughter. "Riley and Blane are fighting again. I tried to stop them but i got kicked in the stomach" she said in a wobbly voice._

_Luffy and Bonney's face turned red from what they heard. "ZORO, SANJI, PERONA, PUDDING, GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW" Bonney yelled in anger._

_The four ran over to the 3 and saw Cyan crying. "What happened to her?!?!" Pudding asked. "Did you try to spar with your daughter and accidentally hurt her?" Zoro asked with an angry yet monotone voice. Bonney slapped the swordsman "NO YOUR KIDS HURT HER" she snapped. Perona tried to slap her for hitting her husband but Zoro stopped her. "Perona, please." he said._

_"Blane, get butt here right this minute. You too, Riley" Zoro yelled. Blane and Riley walked out onto the deck. "What is it, Pops?" Blane asked. "One of you 2 kicked Cyan in the face, i want you to apologize to her" Zoro said. Blane looks down and apologizes. Then Zoro looked at Sanji, waiting for him to tell his daughter to do the same. Instead Sanji just stood and stared at his daughter with disapproval. Then he turned to Luffy and said "I think that's enough"._

_Both Zoro and Bonney punched Sanji on each side of his head._

_Then a fight breaks out between the 3 who dragged Luffy, Perona, Pudding, Blane, and Riley into it._

_Cyan wanted to stop it but remember the kick. Then Pudding knocks over a box and fruit rolls out. She stared at it and walked over to see it. It was lighter than any fruit she ate before. It was same color as her hair, cyan, and had strange swirls. She thought she might as well have a snack while waiting for her Parents, Aunts, Uncles, and Friends to stop fighting. She bit into it and swallowed it. It tasted awful. She dropped the fruit and asked her dad, who had been punched out of the fight and was running back into it, "Daddy, why does this taste bad?"._

_Luffy turned to look at her and saw the fruit on the floor. He gasped in surprise. The noise alerted the others and they saw it as well. Luffy rushed over to the confused Cyan and picked her up. He asked "Cyan, did you eat that fruit?!?!?" he said in a panicky tone. Cyan, scared, nodded. Then all hell broke loose._

_Zoro yelled at Sanji "FOR FUCKS SAKE CURLY-BROWS, YOUR WIFE KNOCKED OVER THE GALE-GALE FRUIT". Sanji yelled back "WELL I'M SORRY THAT SHE PUSHED BY YOUR FREAK SHOW OF WIFE". Then Perona butted in "DON'T CALL ME FREAK SHOW WHEN PUDDING HAS 3 FUCKING EYES". Pudding slapped her out of rage and they had to be pulled apart before Perona made Pudding clinically depressed or Pudding made Perona forget to breathe._

_Luffy dropped Cyan out of shock and stood there. Cyan began to cry and Blane and Riley, just as confused as her, ran over to comfort her._

_Then Usopp ran up the stairs that connect the Sunny to the Rex Nave. "What is going on" asked in an angry and confused tone. Bonney, the only one who hasn't been freaking out to much, said "Cyan ate the devil fruit". Usopp jumped backed in surprise and fell down the stairs. A loud crash was heard that was loud enough to alert the ships next to them(Law's yellow submarine and Kid's mechanical monstrosity). Franky was the first to asked the barely conscience sniper what happened. At first he mumbled something about Cyan and fruits. Then he yelled before passing out:_

_"CYAN ATE THE DEVIL FRUIT"._

_The panic spread until every ship had heard about it. Luffy's daughter was only 5. If this fruit was the Gale-Gale Fruit, then they had a toddler that has Luffy's DNA with a powerful Logia on their hands. Whatever happens needs to stay with the alliance. If this gets out, the navy would unleash a hell storm upon the alliance and their territory to try to kill her._

_After a awhile and one cannon being dropped off a crow's nest, things started calming down. Luffy look around for Cyan but only found Blane and Riley sitting by themselves. "Hey, you 2. Have you seen Cyan?" Luffy asked. They nodded and Luffy asked "Where is she?". They shooked their heads and Luffy sighed. He didn't them anyways. He grabbed Bonney from the crowd and asked her to follow him._

_Cyan sat on the Sunny's head, crying her little eyes out and surrounded by seagulls. This was farthest away from the Rex Nave and she was afraid that she would be grounded. She had always looked up to her father and he probably hater now. Then she heard a voice from behind her._

_"Cyan, Sweetie"._

_It was her mother's voice. She cried harder as she saw her mom and dad walk past the Sunny's "mane" and over to her. "I'm sorry" she said in a shaky voice "I thought it was a fruit and i was hungry from crying and-"._

_Before she could say another word, Luffy placed a hand on her cyan coloured hair. He gave a comforting smile before sitting right next to her with Bonney sitting on the other side. "It's okay, dear" Luffy said. "We all make mistakes, in fact" he said before pulling on the side of his mouth, causing it to stretch,"thath how i got my power". Then Bonney chimed in "And mine" she said as she turned a nearby seagull into a chick and back. Cyan stared at them and asked "Then i'm not in trouble?". Her parents nodded and she gave them a hug. They hugged back._

_They stayed there before Bepo walked up to them "Law wanted to tell you guys that they have plan on how to keep this a secret". Luffy looked at him and nodded. "Also Sanji wanted to tell you lunch is rea-". Before he could finish, a gust of air passed him and the 3 were gone. He ran back on the Rex Nave and into it's mess hall. He saw the 3 of them eating away at their own table(they kept stealing from the others). They all looked happy. Cyan had treasured this moment forever and she will keep it her mind vault until she dies._

**~Present Time~**

Cyan awoke on the deck of the Grazer with a seagull trying to eat her hair.

She scared it off and got up. Sand. The Grazer had hit the beach of an island and was stuck on the sand. She jumped off to see the damages. She smirked as all she saw was burn marks. 'Thank you, Uncle Franky' she thought. Then she remembers that no one was on the Grazer. Then she heard Rex and Riley run behind her. She turned around and was tackle hugged by Rex "Ohthankgodyouralive. Ilostmystethoscopeduringthecrashandicould'nttellifyouwerealiveordead" Rex before passing out due to not pausing.

Riley picked Rex up and asked Cyan to follow her. She follow the blonde and the man-deer to small village.


	6. The Island Of Stranded Pirates. Roxx’s True Beam Must Be Stopped!

Nearly 25 years ago, Pirate King Luffy finds the ever elusive One Piece. Upon it's discovery, it shatters into 11 shards. A message from the previous King warns its nature and tells him to give the shards to others. Luffy, hearing his idol beg, decides to give 9 to a group of pirates called The Worst Generation. The one that wasn't given stayed on Raftel, waiting for a worthy pirate to claim it and continuing the pirate era.

* * *

Riley picked Rex up and asked Cyan to follow her. She follow the blonde and the man-deer to small village.

On the surface, it looked like an average village, but something told Cyan that this village held something more. Her amber eyes could see the ruined figure heads for lawn ornaments and torn sails for curtains.

"CYAN!!" Rex yelled as he awoke from his nap. He jumped off Riley's back, knocking her down in the process, and bolted to his Captain. Before the same thing could happen again, Blane and Joel blocked Rex's path. "Idiot, are you trying to pass out!?!?!" Blane exclaimed, followed by Joel "She was unconscious for an hour, let her rest. We don't need the doctor to pass out for the 12th time!!!!".

"I AM HER DOCTOR, I NEED TO CHECK ON HER" Rex yelled as was dragged away. "I'm gonna cook that jerk next time he does that" Riley said as she got up. She dusted off her violet dress and continued forward. "Cyan, you need to see this" she said as she guided her captain toward a small hut.

Cyan walked through the curtain made of torn pirate flags and, other than her 4 friends, the hut was occupied by an "old" man with a absurdly long tobacco pipe. The man puffed out a cloud of smoke before he spoke. "You must be Cyan. Your friends have told me a lot about you." He said in a fake raspy voice "I haven't seen anyone survive Roxx's Hell Beam and have their entire crew survive". The man sat on an old wicker chair before continuing "As you can see, i am the village elder-".

A voice of a man interrupts the elder "You're 27, dude".

The man stares in the direction of the voice before continuing "Anyways, what i was going to say was that we need your help. This island is going to be destroyed by THAT man" he said, shaking his pipe. "You mean Rocky?" Cyan asked and the man nodded. "Yes. If the hint's weren't obvious, we were all once pirates. We had fell victim to the Hell Beam and what material that was left, we used to build this village that we named: Tamara." The man said like he was casting a spell.

"But, despite our best efforts at keeping Tamara hidden from him, Roxx has found our safe haven and wants to kill us for good" he said in a more melancholic tone. Our heroes stare at the man in shock as he continued "His ship, The Light Altering Trawler, acts like a disco ball. It reflects the light beams and sends it out in all directions. Now imagine that but the beams are focused in one spot, i like spotlights pointing at a ship".

The realization hit Joel first "It will destroy the entire island". The feeling of dread spread around the room, but it struck Cyan the hardest. Despite not being damaged, the Grazer was stuck and still missing the figure head. "So how long do we have until this big ship strikes" Cyan asked in calm yet panicked tone. "The 'Ship' is a laser machine called The True Beam." the man explained "And we have exactly 6 hours before our town and, to an extent, the entire archipelago is destroyed". "Wait, ARCHIPELAGO!!!" Joel yells.

The man was pushed back by Joel's voice "Please, young man, You are going to give me a heart attack". The other man from before yells again "You're 27, stop acting like you are older". The Elder turned to the voice and yelled back "I am the oldest and that makes me the elder, Dill". The man, now named Dill, yelled back again "I'm 32".

"Can we get back to the giant death beam and the other islands" Riley interrupted the Elder and Dill's argument. The Elder turns toward our heroes and continues "Yes, the island that we are on is called Ichiena and the island were the True Beam is called Yonnahui. The other 3 are Nidos, Santri, and Gofem. They are uninhabited. Atleast, they are currently. From what i heard, these islands used to be the home of Roxx. But he incinerated the towns, leaving only the forest".

Rex then spoke up "Have you found any evidence of civilization or is it just rumors?". "The most we found are small things; a few dolls, several torn books, and a half melted skull". Rex put his hoof-like hand to his chin before speaking again "The dolls and books aren't very good evidence, they could have washed up from the shore, but the skull might be". The elder laughed before asking "I overhead you treating my people, why would a doctor know so much about this". "It's a secret to everyone" Rex responded. "His parents are a doctor and an archaeologist" Cyan said after Rex. "What the heck, Cyan." Rex yelled "I wanted to sound cool".

Riley noticed Blane's silence and nudged him "Hey, Ghost Face. What are you thinking about". Blane stared at her with an angry scowl before answering "When are we going fight this bastard?".

The Elder stared at Blane before responding "We should be going now. We only have 5 and half hours left now.

30 minutes later, They had arrived to the shore on the other side of the island. From where they were now, they could see the next island, Nidos. It looked like an island were an evil tribe of monsters would live but, other than movements of nature, it was still.

Dill, a somewhat skinny man with a tan and bleached, had shown them the way to makeshift dock as punishment for talking back to the elder who was named Marshal. "Welp, you're on your own now. The trip from to Nidos will take 2 hours, an hour and a half to get to Santri, and 30 minutes to Yonnahui. In total, it should take 3 hours get to Roxx. But don't worry, this bad boy will take you there" he patted a small modified fishing boat that looked like it had seen better days.

Cyan and co. hopped on and, with a little help Cyan's Sailing Gales, they were off to kick Roxx's ass.

**To Be Continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the island names are all based on numbers:  
> Ichiena is Ichi and the Greek word for 1 (Ena),  
> Nidos is Ni and the Spanish word for 2 (Dos),  
> Santri is San and the Russian word for 3 (Tri),  
> Yonnahui is Yon and the Nahuatl word for 4 (Nahui),  
> and Gofem is Go and the Norwegian word for 5 (Fem)
> 
> The others are Japanese for 1-5 (Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, and Go).
> 
> I hope i got them right btw. I took me awhile to find the numbers and still don't know if i got right.


	7. Roxx’s Eroded Rage! Save Tamara Village!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Story 1: Johan part 1 of 2  
> Johan flew threw the sky for a good while. His anger grew for the woman who did this to him. 'Cyan' his thought 'when i find you, i will kill you and you're supposed father'. He was tricked into watching a fight by Cyan so she could set up trap under him.
> 
> He then felt himself begin to descend.

Nearly 25 years ago, Pirate King Luffy finds the ever elusive One Piece. Upon it's discovery, it shatters into 11 shards. A message from the previous King warns its nature and tells him to give the shards to others. Luffy, hearing his idol beg, decides to give 9 to a group of pirates called The Worst Generation. The one that wasn't given stayed on Raftel, waiting for a worthy pirate to claim it and continuing the pirate era.

* * *

Cyan and co. hopped on and, with a little help Cyan's Sailing Gales, they were off to kick Roxx's ass.

After 4 hours, they had arrived at Yonnahui or as the gaudy neon sign said "Roxx's Lit Rave Island Base". Blane groans at the sight at the eyesore and says in an annoyed tone "I guess subtlety is a learned trait". The island had strobe lights hanging from trees that led to huge multicolored ball of light. The closer they got to the light, smell of sweat started to fill our heroes noses.

"I hate this place already" Riley mumbled under her breath. "You can say that again. I can already smell the foot fungus" Rex said causing Riley to jump "You're not that quite, you know". Blane laughs at Riley's misfortune before he kicked into a tree by the angry blonde.

Cyan held in her laughter but she made a mental note to laugh at Blane's misfortune after the battle. The rave music got louder.

"My Dudes," Roxx yelled out to his crew "The time has come to destroy these worthless rocks. After these puny stones, we will obliterate the Reaper than any other island we get to". His crew cheered as mugs of soda and booze were tossed in the air.

"The party sure is lively" the eerily calm yet happy voice of the Masked pirate from before said. "Sure bet, Flay." The Fat one said to Masked one, Flay. "It is honor to witness the destruction of the Kazunommer Archipelago, the people of Tamara should be proud" Flay said in a tone reminiscent of a lord or king.

"Say, Roll." Flay to the fat man, now named Roll, who turned face him. "Yeah"?. "I sent some men to salvage the wood of the ship we destroyed earlier. But so far, we've only managed to scrounge up the figure head" Flay said. "Odd," Roll said while grabbing some chips and a bird leg from a table "Ya think the idiots of Tamara took it?". "Highly doubtful, it probably sank to bottom of the sea" Flay said with a chuckle.

"NOW MY FRIENDS," Roxx yelled into the roaring crowd "Let introduce to you: THE TRUE BEAM!!!!". He pulled of the tarp to reveal a laser the size of a house. "With this device, we can destroy any living thing that crosses our path. It will be the most lit thing you will ever see" He yelled causing the already rowdy crowd to be even rowdier. "And now, let's start with this worthless archipelago" the beam began to move. It rose up from a stand pointed in the direction of Tamara. "Count with me, My Dudes, count down to their destruction" He yelled. He and his crew counted from 50 as he put his hand into the device. They counted until they got to 5 when:

"ROXX!!!! SHOW YOURSELF, NOW!!!" a voice yelled from the forest. A familiar voice. Like the voice of a woman they thought was dead. "What was that?" Roxx asked pulling his hands out of the beam with the glowing white light on the palms slowly turning red. "Uh, no one" Roll said in a panic "No one said anything". 'that brat is gonna kill us all' Flay thought. "No, i heard that girl" Roxx said. The light had already turned a crimson red as walked near the spot he heard the voice.

His crew tried to stop him but to no use. "I'm right here, girl, show yourself" he yelled into the woods.

" **Diamond Air Blast** "

A powerful blast of wind hits Roxx in the gut, causing him to cough blood, and sends him flying into the snack table. Then 5 people emerge. The 5 who they thought died in the Hell Beam. "What are you idiot doing," Roxx said while trying to get up "KILL THEM".

With that, the crowd began to charge toward them. "I don't think so, **Collier** " Riley yelled, kicking one of Roxx's men in the throat and sending him into the rushing crowd. "Still coming are we" Blane said while putting his third sword in his mouth "Okay, **Three-Sword Style: Oni Giri** ". And with that, a good portion of the crowd is cut down. "Those bastards are making a mockery of us, don't you know we are!" yelled a rave pirate.

"Yeah, walking kindling" Yelled Joel as he pulled his slingshot back " **Special Attack: Molotov Star Combo** ". A flaming ball and one filled with alcohol where launched and both landed on one of the pirate, igniting him, and sending him into a frenzy. "Now you've done it, come here" the flaming man yelled and charged towards the marksman. 'uh oh,' he thought 'looks like i have to pull out the big guns'.

_Joel walked around Tamara, remembering the fight with the Constellation Pirates and how he chickened out. "I need to get stronger" he said to himself "But how". He then saw something, a long sword with a blue sheath. He stared at the blade until a hand blocked his view._

_"say say, good sir," the salesman said "I see you are interested in this fine beauty of a blade". "Yeah, how much?" Joel said as he pulled out his wallet. "Hold on there buckaroo, do you know what kind of blade this is?" The salesman said. Before Joel could answer, The Salesman interrupted him "This is Rapier once held by a navy admiral. It's one of a kind and barely used. A rare specimen like this cost around 550 berries"._

_Joel could tell his was lying, his dad not only taught him how to lie but how to spot lying, but he was desperate. He bought the blade and walked away with a near empty wallet._

_Later, Joel put the blade on his hip before leaving. "Since when did you get a sword" Rex asked. "I bought it, you never know when i might get cornered" Joel said with a glimmer of pride in his eyes. "Do you even know how to use a sword?" Blane asked while he cleaned one of his. "No" the sniper said as slunk into the boat. "Might as well teach you how to properly care for one" Blane said before scooting next to Joel._

As the man charged toward him, Joel unsheathed the weapon. The man swung his arms to try the light the sniper on fire but to no avail. Joel swallowed his fear and swung the blade. With one quick yet clumsy slash, the man falls with a large slice on his chest. "I-i did it, I DID IT" Joel yelled in joy "Take that you brute, I call that one my "King Slice".

"You must be the child of The King of Snipers, Usopp, huh" an eerily calm voice said. "W-why yes," Joel said in a scared voice before speaking in a more confident voice "yes i am". He turned to see Flay staring him down "Good, now DIE". Flay charged towards Joel with one of his arms stretched out and hand open. Joel dodged and Flay's hand touched the palm tree behind him.

Joel laughed at Flay's misfortune until he saw the part of the tree Flay was holding begin to melt. He kept holding the tree until it the top part broke off. He turned around and stared at Joel again "Behold the power of the Melt-Melt Fruit. Anything that touches my hand with melt as if made of butter, that includes people like you". He charged at Joel again with the intent to make him a puddle.

Joel dodged again he tried to shoot him a Molotov Star Combo, only for him catch the alcohol ball and dodge the fire ball. "I will kill you, son of Usopp, by any means necessary" Flay said while trying to grab Joel by the neck.

"Joel, be careful!" Rex yelled out. "I would worry about myself first" a voice yelled out before wheel hit him in the head, sending him flying into a tree. "What the hell?" he said as he got up from his spot. The wheel stayed in one sport before turning into the fat man named Roll. "How do you like that?" "That was the Wheel-Wheel Fruit's power, the name says it all. **WHEELMORPHOSIS** ". He turned into a wheel again and charged at Rex. Rex dodged but Roll kept turning and charging again.

Cyan began her search for Roxx. "Rock-head, show yourself" She yelled. A beam struck her arm, causing her to yell out in pain and fall over. "CYAN" her friends yelled. 'What the hell, how did that hit me' Cyan thought as she stood up again.

"Worthless logia, always thinking you're immortal" Roxx said as he emerged from his hiding spot "I already know who you are, Cyan-bro". "Wait, what" she said as she regained balance. "Of course, everybody knows about the bitch who took down a big player in the east. The blue-haired girl with a purple-haired swordsman, a three-eyed black leg fighter, a long nosed sniper, and a deer monster who took down Johan-bro the Observer. Some people have taken an interest in you with your sudden appearance mirroring Pirate King Luffy-bro. That comparison makes me sick".

Roxx then yelled at his lackeys "Flay-bro, Wheel-bro, quit playing and kill them".

"Yes, Captain" Flay before changing his stance to one of pushing nothing " **AIR FONDU** ". The air in front of him began to change colour before moving towards Joel. The small plants in front of the wall began to melt as the wall moved through them. Joel froze with fear as the wall moved closer.

"Got it, boss" Roll said in his wheel form " **SPEED RACER** ". He began to spin in place before launching himself toward Rex. Rex tried to guard with his horns, only for them to break and fall off. "Dammit, do you know how long my horns will grow back!". "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, **SPEED RACER** " he said before charging again. Before Rex could get hit, Blane got in front of him and blocked the wheel man from turning the doctor/archaeologist into road kill. "Move it, Big Eyes".

"OH THAT'S IT" Blane yelled. He lauched the wheel into the air,causing Roll to uncurl, before jumping in the air and slicing the man in the gut.

Riley ran into Joel, causing the both of them to miss the wave of scalding air. "Now then," she said " LET'S END THIS". She turned and charged at Flay. Before he could react, she kicked him in the face. His mask shatters and he falls face down.

"Ha" Cyan laughs "good job, guys. Now it my tur-". Roxx shoot another beam, this time hitting her hand. She screams and falls again, hold onto the bleeding and burning hand.

Roxx laughs "Now you see why i hate the comparison, your weak. Like everybody else who wants the last One Piece Shard, they die easily. Now the Pirate Kings, those men are powerful. They are gods in the eyes of us weaklings. These people should worship them but instead they do nothing. I will kill for Luffy-bro. I will sacrifice for Law-bro and Kid-bro. But everyone else are but worms to me. They all should DIE".

A red light formed in his hands before separating and moving to the fingers. "You, Cyan-bro, are but a ant compared to them, now suffer. suffer! SUFFER!".

" **LASER SMITE SHOW** ".

From each finger, a powerful beam was released and struck Cyan. She screams as each beam pierces her body. Her crew watches in horror as their captain gets struck over and over. "Yes, son of Usopp, yes" Flay says as he gets up "Watch as your worthless captain get singed and filled with holes. That's what happens to the people who joins the crew of the son of the MAN WHO RUINED MY LIFE!"

**To Be Continued....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Archipeligo is named after the Japanese and Afrikaans words for number (Kazu and Nommer, respectively)
> 
> Also, due to the manga continuing and changing things i knew, this fic is not only a next gen fic but also a alternate universe fic. That, along with christmas and family, has whats been keeping me from finishing.
> 
> i also hope you enjoyed the mini story for Johan. i was inspired by how Oda used cover pages to continue the story so i decided to due the same with the beginning notes.
> 
> Finally, if you take a look at the chapters, you can see my goal for the series. 165 chapters is my goal. I even made notes for all of them. but that is just from the where we are now to my own 2 year time skip.
> 
> I hope you have a good year and may luck be on your side.


	8. The Rave Is Over! Victory To Cyan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Story 1: Johan part 2 of 2  
> "CAPTAIN JOHAN" the Constellation pirates yell out, looking for their captain.
> 
> Then a larges figure emerges, holding him in his hand. "Does this belong to you?" It says as it drops him "He crashed into boss Tulos' home. If i were him, i would have cut him up and sold his flesh in the bodega. Yet, he has plans for him and, in a way, you lot as well".

Nearly 25 years ago, Pirate King Luffy finds the ever elusive One Piece. Upon it's discovery, it shatters into 11 shards. A message from the previous King warns its nature and tells him to give the shards to others. Luffy, hearing his idol beg, decides to give 9 to a group of pirates called The Worst Generation. The one that wasn't given stayed on Raftel, waiting for a worthy pirate to claim it and continuing the pirate era.

* * *

"Yes, son of Usopp, yes" Flay says as he gets up "Watch as your worthless captain get singed and filled with holes. That's what happens to the people who joins the crew of the son of the MAN WHO RUINED MY LIFE!"

Joel and Riley slowed turned to see the man behind them.

His once covered face was now revealed to it's deformed glory. 3/4 of his face was scared and burned with one of his eyes was black with a red pupil. "He ruined my life" he said as his other eye teared up. "What the hell are you?" Riley said.

"You want to know what i am" Flay said, approaching the pair "I am a monster born from your dad's mistake. 5 years ago, i was on that dreaded ship. I was on the Sniper unit, headed by "God" Usopp. I was plucky young one who was excited to work with the Pirate Kings. Then one day, he was showing off his flaming star to us. Then. when he launched it, the wind blew it off coarse and struck me. No one else but me. They tried to claim it was an accident but i know better. I was targeted by that bastard and they tried to cover it up"

He shoved his hands into the ground "Now remember my name, kid, cause it will be the last thing one you hear". The dirt began to turn into liquid "MY NAME IS DONOVAN AND I WILL END YOUR LIVES, **ÉTRANGE VAGUE** ". The earth in front of him turned into a wave of scalding hot liquid and it began to move towards the pair. "Now burn, BURN CHILD".

Meanwhile, Blane and Rex are dealing with their own monster. " **SPEED RACER FLAME** " Roll yelled as he charged at Blane. He was on fire and was trying to burn Blane. He blocked the wheel with his swords, yet he was still singed. "Hey Rex, you done yet?" Blane yelled. "No, i still need more time" he yelled back, he hid behind a tree to "prepare for the final attack".

"You fools keep talking. The power of speed racer flame ignites my body, i am now Wanyūdō. **SPEED RACER FLAME** " Roll said before attacking again.

"ALL RIGHT, I'M READY" Rex yelled.

Rex jumped out from his hiding spot to reveal his horns have grown back but they now resemble a cup in a way. "Behold my trick. Due to my genetics, my horns can be detached. After years of training, i can regrow the in any shape. It takes a while but the results are in my favor".

"So you made yourself look like a dope, big deal. I will just break them again, **SPEED RACER FLAME** "

"BLANE, NOW" Rex yelled before jumping in the air. "Right" the Swordsman said. He grabbed Rex by the leg and point him towards the wheel " **ONE SWORD STYLE** **: REINDEER TRAP** ". Roll charged into the horns and got stuck. "What the hell," Roll yelled "I can't change back". "The horns are designed to trap anything within them and keep the immobile like a Venus Fly Trap" Rex said "It's easy to enter-". "But hard to escape" Blane finished his sentence before spinning "NOW, REX". " **RELEASE** " Rex yelled as his horns detached again.

Roll was launched into a speaker where he was electrocuted. He reverted and fell off the speaker, passed out.

Blane let Rex go as the man-deer was gonna vomit. Rex ran to a bush and puke in it. "You should lose some weight" Blane said as he began sit down to catch his breath. "SHUT UP" Rex yelled before resuming.

Back to Riley and Joel. "Riley, i need you launch me at him" he said to the chef "He's occupied on making the wave bigger. if you launch me at him, i can cut him down". She nodded. He jump onto her leg where she launched him in the air. She then jump on a chair from the rally before jumping in the air and kicked him towards the man.

Joel unsheathed his blade and readied it for an attack. "Hey, Two-face." Joel yelled as he got closer "Take this". Donovan pulled his hand out of the water and tried to block the attack but it was too late. Joel slices the man across the chest, ending the battle. " **SKY KING SLICE** " he say as he put his blade away. Donovan falls to the floor.

The tidal wave of melted death begins to shrink and when it reaches the exhausted blonde, it only melted a bit of her heel's heel before shrinking completely.

Joel walked towards the passed out Donovan before shaking his head. 'He said he knew dad but i never heard of him' he thought 'maybe i'll ask him when i see him again'.

Back at the main fight, Roxx finished his assaulted. "You should have sunk with your ship." Roxx said "But instead, i had to end your miserable life". She was feeling dizzy but she kept standing up. "Why do keep standing" Roxx yelled pointing his finger towards her head "WHY WONT YOU FALL". He shot at her head but she vanished into the wind.

"Who made you the death" Cyan said, appearing behind the man "What makes you think you can dictate whats worthless". The wind began to pick up. "You sneaky BITCH" Roxx yelled, turning around. No one was behind him. "Let's end this" Cyan yelled before her arm turned into a small cyclone " **GALE-GALE ROCKET** ". Her fist launched from the cyclone and struck Roxx in the back. He was launched into the True Beam then into the forest before falling off the island and landing in a tide pool. He was passed out, powerless in the pool, and glasses flew off. His vacant eye sockets where now uncovered for the world to see. Cyan's fist returned to her reappeared arm before she passes out.

When she awoke, it was night and she was greeted with the smell of food.

She was sore and covered in bandages but she still forced herself up and walked towards the pier. She was greeted with Riley grilling some steaks along with Dill from Tamara. She bolted down towards the food before being blocked by a sword. "It's not ready" Blane said as he drank some milk. Cyan groaned before sitting on a rock.

"So you defeated Roxx, huh?" Dill asked. Cyan nodded while she stared at the meat. "Welp, seems like our home is safe. The 'Elder' had been planning to build on the other islands and make this place a country but with the Roxx in the way, our small village was the only thing built. So, what did you do with Roxx and his men?". Cyan shrugged. Blane decided to answer for her "After Rock-hair fell, we all passed out, i was the first one awake and was the first to find them gone. At first, i thought they fled but then i found their ship sliced into bits".

Dill dropped the salt shaker, causing Riley to hit hims on the head "WHAT THE HELL". He stared at the swords man then behind. "Are you sure" Dill asked. Blane nodded. Dill began sweat as he put his hands on his forehead "That means his territory is expanding". "Who territory?" Rex asked as he reappeared from the forest.

"Where have you been Rex?" Cyan asked while still staring at the cooking steaks. "Just picking some herbs for later" He answered "Now, who's territory is expanding?". Dill answered "The Reaper". "The Reaper?" The four asked.

"He appeared a year ago and has brought terror to the East Blue. I doesn't matter if you are a pirate ship, marine vessel, trading ship, or cruise ship. He will always appear within The Reapers fog. He will destroy the vessel with Three Sword Style". Riley stared at Blane with a smug look. "Don't look at me like that Triclops, besides it's not him. Since Luffy became Pirate King, people began to imitate his crew's fighting style in hopes to find success. A lot of people have used Three Sword Style and The Reaper must be one of them".

"The Reaper has brought entire towns to rubble" Dill resumed "So i suggest avoiding the Mist. Say, where are you going to?". "The Grand Line" Cyan answered after she got her hand slapped after trying to grab a steak. "Oh, right threw his territory then. Well, i'll pray for you" Dill responded. "Wait, where's Joel" Cyan asked. "He went to the Grazer" Riley said. She then handed a steak Cyan, who ate it in a second before more.

After the Grazer returned(with the figure head added back on), they set off to resume their journey.

Deep within The Reaper's mist, a light shines threw.

**To Be Continued.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to try to do a chapter a week.
> 
> Also, similar to SBS, i will answer questions about the fic. Just keep it sfw, please


	9. Misfire Turned Dire! Enter The Neo-Fishman Pirates!

Nearly 25 years ago, Pirate King Luffy finds the ever elusive One Piece. Upon it's discovery, it shatters into 11 shards. A message from the previous King warns its nature and tells him to give the shards to others. Luffy, hearing his idol beg, decides to give 9 to a group of pirates called The Worst Generation. The one that wasn't given stayed on Raftel, waiting for a worthy pirate to claim it and continuing the pirate era.

* * *

"Hey, Rex." Blane said "Have you seen Cyan?". Rex thought for a moment before answering "Have you checked the crows nest?". Blane thought about it for a minute before running out. Rex followed.

Cyan was staring towards the direction of the fog. She was ready to fight The Reaper and nothing was gonna stop her. "CYAN" Blane yelled "GET DOWN HERE". She ignored him. "Okay, guess I'll just eat all the meat and pizza Riley made" He said, obviously lying. But it worked. She jumped down from the crows nest and ran into the kitchen, only to be met with sea prism chains.

"Sorry, Cyan, we cant let you fight" Joel said, putting a lock on the chains. "But why not" She whined. She tried to stand up but the sea prism began to effect her and she slumps over. Riley picks her up and place her in a corner before turning to Rex. "Guard her or i will cook you into venison" She told him. Rex nodded before sitting on a chair 'She's scary' he thought.

A few minutes later, a thick fog began to cover the ship. "Brace yourselves" Blane yelled out "This is where that Reaper is. Protect the ship at any costs". Meanwhile, Cyan kept trying to convince Rex to let her go. "Come on" she moaned weakly "Let me out of these". He ignored her.

An idea popped into her mind. "Hey Rex" she said "If you let me out, i will do anything you want". This caught Rex's attention "What?". She repeated "If you let me go, i will do anything you want". Rex's eyes widened "Anything?" he asked. "Anything" she answered. Before Rex could do anything, the ship shook. "What the hell" Rex yelled. He ran out of the kitchen, leaving Cyan alone. "Fuck" she yelled out in anger.

The fog was incredibly thick yet Rex saw a bright light on the deck.

'That must be that Reaper guy' he thought to himself. He charged at the light " **ROSETTA-** ". "REX DON'T" The others yelled. Before he could register the response, a powerful punch knocks him to the floor. When he landed, he noticed his crew mates were also on the floor. The person who punched him then put their foot on them and kept them down. "Captain Jyaha, i got another one" the person said.

Then a something jumped out of the water and onto the deck. "Frurararara" they laughed "Good job Fisk". "Teteteka" Fisk laughed "Thanks Cap". "Now then. Those who aren't occupied, see if they have anything illegal" Jyaha ordered. Other people jumped out of the water and onto the deck. They began to search the ship.

"Captain, i found a bomb-thing" someone yelled out. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" Cyan yelled from the kitchen. 'CYAN, YOU IDIOT' her crew yelled in their head. "There is another one" Jyaha said. "Should i check it out?" Fisk asked. "No, i will" Jyaha said before approaching the door to the kitchen.

Cyan saw the door break open and as a fat yet muscular figure was standing outside of the kitchen. "Hey Fatty, you better fix that. Once these things are removed, i will kick all of your asses" Cyan weakly yelled. "Well well well" The figure said "Looks like these creeps kidnapped some girl". "SOME GIRL" Cyan yelled "MY NAME IS CYAN AND I WILL TAKE THE LAST ONE PIECE SHARD AND BE THE NEW PIRATE KING". Jyaha laughed even harder "And how are you gonna that?" he asked. "Once my crew let's me out, i will fight my way".

Jyaha's mood changed after her answer. "Your crew? You mean those bozos out there?" he asks and she nods. "Oh. Now i see what's happening" Jyaha said with a disgusted look "Mutiny". Before Cyan can correct him, he broke the lock and threw the chains out the door. Cyan jaw opened as the thing turned and brought her back on her feet.

"What do you think is happening in there" Joel asked as another person kept their foot on them. "Beats me" Rex responded. As they began to wonder, Cyan and Jyaha emerged from the kitchen. "Alright, so we have a situation" Jyaha announced "This girl here is the captain. Or was the captain. It seem these worthless worms turned on her and tied her up".

Despite not seeing them, Riley could feel the anger filled eyes of her crew. "Now, Miss uh- what was your name again?". "Cyan" she answers. "Miss Cyan, What would you like to do with them".

"Drown them" Someone yelled. "Drop them off at a Marine base" someone else yelled. 'We're dead' Joel thought in a panic. 'Forgive me, Cyan, they made me' Rex begged in his mind. 'Such a dishonorable death' Blane complained in his thoughts. 'If you kills us, i will haunt you' Riley thought in her mind.

"Let them go" she answered. "WHAT" Everyone blurted out. "You heard me," She commanded "Let them go". The crew felt the feet on their backs go away. The crew got up and began to run toward Cyan. "PLEASE FORGIVE US" Rex and Joel beg before pointing at Riley "SHE MADE US DO IT". "SNITCHES!!!!" she yelled. "Frurarararara" Jyaha laughed "To be young again".

"Hey guy" Cyan said "These guys are awesome. Guess what they are?". "Frurarara, guess we can't hide now. Fisk, reveal us to these fine people" Jyaha ordered. "Right, Cap." Fisk responded before the sound of hands coming together is heard " **ILLUMINATE** ". The ball of light began to glow brightly before light engulfs the ship.

The crew opened their eyes to see that the people who invaded the ship are fishmen. "Allow me to introduce myself, i am Jyaha. I am a Blob-fish fishman" Jyaha said. His skin was pink and smooth. He was big and fat yet he was stronger than he looks. He wore a worn pirate captain clothes.

"And i am Fisk" Fisk, unlike his captain, had green scales. He was smaller yet had more defined muscles. He wore a red vest with a beige undershirt and jeans. The most defining feature of him is the angler on his forehead.

"Sorry for attacking your crew" Jyaha apologized. "But it was your crew who attacked" Fisk added. Then everyone on the ship turned to Blane. "What" he asked.

-Flashback-

_The fog coated the ship like a thick blanket. The figurehead was barely recognizable. Blane stared out into the distance, waiting for this "Reaper" to appear. He small a small light appear from the mist and began to get closer. 'What a fool' he thought to himself. He brought one of his blades to his mouth. He readied for the light to get closer to strike._

_"Guys, The Reaper" someone yelled. Then several people jumped out of the water and onto the ship. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, BLANE" Riley yelled. "NOTHING, TRICLOPS, THEY JUST APPEARED" he yelled back. "Get him" a figure yelled and charged at Blane. Blane sliced the person in the chest, causing them to fall to the floor._

-End of Flashback-

"WAIT, WHERE ARE THEY" Rex yelled. "We took them to the ship" Fisk responded. "What ship?" Blane asks. The ship began to shake as another ship emerged from the sea. It was a massive blue ship with an tiger shark figurehead. Then the flag was unfurled.

"Wait, that flag looks familiar" Joel said. It was a crossbones and, instead of a regular skull, was a fish skull. Cyan then recognized the flag. During her childhood, she taught to recognize flags by a family friend by the name of Bellamy. One of the flags that was shown was of the Arlong Pirates. She learned of what the blue skinned bastard did to her aunt's home and what he did to make one of her uncle's old captain get killed.

She face turned pale. "That's Arlong's flag" she said. "ARLONG!" her crew repeated. Everyone felt fear at once. Everyone but Riley, she had always seen Nami as a second mother more than an aunt.

"Wait, you know Arlong? Frurara, i haven't seen him in years" Jyaha laughed. "Captain, i think you might need to explain to them your relationship with Arlong" Fisk said "They seem to have other ideas of him".

"Crap, You're right" Jyaha said. "Listen. Back in my younger days, i used to be in the same crew as Arlong. I joined a year before our captain, Fisher Tiger, died. While he left, i stayed with Jimbei. After he disbanded the group, i decided to retire from piracy. Or at least i thought. Then in came that Luffy kid and his crew. Boy where they something. They inspired me to rejoin the world of piracy and start my own crew. And thus, the Neo-Fishman Pirates was born".

'Who knew' Joel thought as he clapped. Cyan, on the other hand, was already asleep. "Wake up" Rex nudged her. "Oh, sorry" She said "So what happened after that Tiger guy died?". "THAT'S WHEN YOU FELL ASLEEP" Riley yelled, smacking her captain on the back of the head.

"We invoke the name "Fishman pirates" to scare off marines" Fisk said "In fact, we actually help those in fog and get them across". "Wait, you do what no-" Joel tried to ask but then sound of a blade slicing was heard.

Then the Neo-Fishman Pirates' ship began to sink from a slice down the middle. "WHAT THE HELL" Fisk yelled. Cyan turned her head to Joel and Blane, the only swordsmen on board. "IT WASN'T US" they yelled. "I believe it" Jyaha said "Cause i see the bastard". A figure was behind the ship. A figure with 3 swords, one of which caught Blane's attention.  


**TO BE CONTINUED.....**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 things:
> 
> 1) i gonna try to do a chapter every Wednesday
> 
> 2) i tried to do individual laughs. so Jyaha's laugh is Frurarara and Fisk's is Teteteteka
> 
> 3) i want to clarify that the other series aren't dead. i want to focus on this one but if i finish a chapter before release, i will work on the others.


End file.
